


Sanctuary

by magikali



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Parent Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikali/pseuds/magikali
Summary: “I’m not telling you anything,” He shoved Ketch and rolled them over, raising his own knife to stab Ketch. Dean cursed under his breath and pulled harder at the zip tie around his wrists. There was an almost unnoticeable flutter of wings and a short girl, no older than sixteen, appeared behind the man, one of her small hands wrapped around his raised arm, the other pressing an angel blade to his neck.“Tell me where you were going to take him.” Her quiet voice commanded, and she emphasized her sentence by squeezing his wrist, a crack echoing around them, making his knife fall to the snowy ground.---A 13.18 rewrite based on an idea I've had for a while. I really like how it's going so far. Not betaed so sorry for any typos.





	Sanctuary

“Oh, you’re a strong one, you’ll probably go for double.” Dean could hear the man grinning, “Most of the slaves are scrawn-guh!” The weight on Dean’s back disappeared as Ketch tackled the man to the ground. Dean pulled at his bonds and rolled onto his side, sparing a glance over to where was Ketch holding the man down.

“Where were you going to take him?” Ketch demanded, his knife pressed against the man’s throat.

“I’m not telling you anything,” He shoved Ketch and rolled them over, raising his own knife to stab Ketch. Dean cursed under his breath and pulled harder at the zip tie around his wrists. There was an almost unnoticeable flutter of wings and a short girl, no older than sixteen, appeared behind the man, one of her small hands wrapped around his raised arm, the other pressing an angel blade to his neck.

“Tell me where you were going to take him.” Her quiet voice commanded, and she emphasized her sentence by squeezing his wrist, a crack echoing around them, making his knife fall to the snowy ground.

“The silo,” The man growls out through clenched teeth.

“What silo?” Dean and Ketch growled in unison.

“P. O. W. camp. Four or five hours from here, follow the road.” He grunted.

“Thank you.” The girl said politely, then shoved the angel blade into his chest, the bright flash and his scream causing Dean and Ketch to flinch. The two men’s eyes followed her as she knelt down and meticulously cleaned her blade off on the slave trader’s shirt.

“Who the hell are you? Why’d you kill him?” Dean glared at her.

She looked at Dean quickly, as if having just remembered he was there, a small smile daring to grace her lips, “Dean Winchester. My father has told me so much about you.” She hurried over to him and cut his hands free, managing to mostly hide her surprise when Dean grabbed her by the lapel of her tattered coat and pressed his own knife to her chin.

“You didn’t answer me. Who the hell are you?” He growled, the blade cold against her skin.

“Please, I can explain,” She slid her blade into her coat, and held her hands up in surrender. “I am Caliel, you have no idea how wonderful it is to meet you.” Her voice shook as she heard Ketch cock his gun ans stand behind her.

“Dean, we don’t have time for thi-” Ketch complained, training his gun on her head, but closed his mouth when Dean glared at him, then looked back to the girl.

“How do you know who I am? I was never born in this universe.” His eyes, though still full of anger and distrust, now held confusion.

“You were meant to. It was prophesied for eons. ‘The first seal will be broken when a Righteous Man sheds blood in Hell’.” Dean grimaced at her words, quickly glancing over to Ketch, who was looking on in interest, if not frustrated at his immobility. “Heaven was up in arms when you and your brother failed to be created. Without you to break the first seal, angels and demons took it upon themselves to break as many as they could, and The Great Battle commenced decades before it was supposed to. Michael won, and here we are.” She swallowed, now looking anxious, “Supposedly, your non-existence drove my father away from Heaven.” 

“How the hell did me not existing drive God out of Heaven,” Dean snarled, jerking her towards himself violently.

“W-what?” Her brows furrowed, and her head tilted minutely in confusion, then recognition dawned in her dark green eyes. “No, no. God was not driven out of heaven, and he may be my Creator, but C-Castiel is my father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Caliel is a real angel, and when I read about them I though they'd be perfect for this.


End file.
